To peyton with love
by Lexbabe
Summary: A letter sent from jake to peyton


I wrote this for a challenge. The challenge said that you had to write an in depth letter from one charactor to another one.Hope you like it.

Dear Peyton,

I feel like this is long overdue. I've been thinking about nothing but you since the moment I left you. I'd like to say that I was sorry for everything. For leaving both times, for putting you in all of the situations that I have, and most of all for letting us fall in love with each other. I'd like to say that that is the truth and what has been on my mind, but that would be a lie. I will never be sorry for any of that because that's what led us to falling in love, which was the best time of my life. This might be the corniest thing that I've ever written, but I don't care. Your love gave me hope. It helped me to realize that I could accomplish anything that I need to. I went out to find Nikki and I left you, but truthfully you were there with me everyday since I left all 6 months and 21 days. The love that we share was the only good thing that was going in my life at the end of last year.

When I left, I had to push myself to not let you come with me. I had to push myself to do this because I know that this would ruin your life. Life without a high school graduation is not worth much. I know that you would've tried your best and been the best girlfriend ever, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to the one person that I truly care about. My parents and I have never been incredibly close, you never really knew that. When I was younger, I always played basketball and my parents were away a lot. By the time they realized that they wanted to be there for the life of their son, it was too late. I was already grown up but when Nikki and I got pregnant with Nikki they really stepped up and showed me what kind of parents they had wanted to be all along. But the thing is that I could never really get past their absence in my life when I was younger. You, on the other hand, have always been amazing. Better than amazing. You were he best person in my life even during sophomore year when we weren't dating. That's what made it near impossible to leave you that day and to write to you.

It took me so many months to say all of these words to you. The two things that I love most in the world are you and Jenny. And I know that you understand why I left, I just wanted to clear up a lot of the emotions that I have been feeling for the past 6 months. I'm truly sorry that it took me this long to gather my thoughts and finally tell you what I needed to say. Peyton Sawyer, you are the love of my life an always will be. I can't imagine my life without you, but I have to realized that you deserve better than me and are destined for greatness. One day, a long time from now you're going to get another letter from me with my address on it and we will be able to talk about your life and every goal that you've achieved because I know that you'll get there. Like I said last time I saw you, you're destined for greatness. In promising you this future letter, I'm not asking you to wait for me. That wouldn't be fair to you at all and I don't want you to wait. You need to go out there and find someone who can take care of you and love you the way that you deserve.

I know that you're probably wondering exactly what happened after I left. I went after Nikki on my bike across country. I had a few private investigators searching for her and they found her in a small town in Ohio by Lake Erie. I drove there and found her and my baby living in a run down shack. Nikki was passed out and I got the city police to barge in there and they got Jenny out of there. Nikki insisted that she was just really tired and was sleeping whatever it was off. We had a court date and I gained full custody of Jenny and Nikki didn't get any visitation rights. I decided that the best thing for jenny and I would be a fresh start, so we moved west. I know that isn't at all descriptive, but I don't want you to spend your time searching a state looking for us. If you want to send me a letter you can give it to my parents. They have my address and will send it to me. I hope that you don't hate me. The one thing that I need you to realize after reading this entire letter is that I will always love you. Nothing could ever stop me from feeling this way towards you but you need to continue your life without me.

Love always,

Jake


End file.
